Vennillion Doomkaiser
|name = Vennillion Doomkaiser |kanji = |romaji = |alias = Ven Venny |race = Human |birthday = Unknown |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = 188.3 |weight = N/A |eyes = Golden |hair = Blonde |blood type = N/A |affiliation = Koma Inu Koma Inu's Magical Academy Doomkaiser Family |previous affiliation = N/A |mark location = |occupation = Mage Student |previous occupation = N/A |team = |previous team = N/A |partner = |previous partner = N/A |base of operations = |status = Alive |marital status = Single |relatives = Doomkaiser Family |alignment = Neutral Good |counterpart = N/A |magic = Flame God Slayer Magic Lunar Eclipse Eyes |curse = |weapons = (Model 64x) (Lacrima Model) |image gallery = }} Vennillion Doomkaiser also known as Ven is a Mage of the famous Koma Inu Guild and a student of its Magical Academy. He is also another family member of the Doomkaiser Family, having unlocked the Lunar Eclipse Eyes at some point in his childhood. Appearance Ven is very tall and has an average build. He is one of the tallest guy in K.I.M.A, standing at 188.3 cm. He has short blond hair, thin eyebrows and golden brown eyes. He is often seen with a frown or condescending smirk on his face. His famous trademark is his pair of black and white around his neck. Personality Ven is very blunt and has a habit of riling people up, so that they will get irritated enough to be more energetic in combat. He dislikes cowards who hides in the shadow rather than taking care of themselves. Aside from his family members and his mentors, he has little to no respect for his other schoolmates and is shown to be quite irritated at having to be close to them. He can even be rude to people which really shows his spiteful personality. The second years think of him as their "senpai", being higher and stronger in both years and combat. History Magic and Abilities Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の 滅神魔導士 Kaen no Metsujin Madoshi): A Caster Magic, Lost Magic and God Slayer style used by many users. Flame God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of fire into the user's body. This allows the user to produce black flames from any part of their body. The user is also able to consume flames of any sort to replenish his/her strength. Zancrow says that his flames, in addition to being able to burn, are "flare halberds that destroy everything," which implies that his flames have a high amount of destructive ability. *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi): Ven spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flame around his target. *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō): A similar attack to "Fire Dragon Roar", Ven breathes a massive fireball of flame at his opponent. While using this attack his fire is black, although it could be a normal-colored fire if Ven had just consumed a Fire Dragon Slayer's flames. *'Flame God's Supper' (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan): An attack where Ven claps his hands down to launch mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his foe(s) to trap them in the black flames to turn them into ashes. *'Flame God's Punch Attack': Ven releases a massive stream of black flames at his opponent from his arm by launching his arm forward in a punch-like motion. Once the flames reach its target, they increase in size creating a giant explosion. *'Flame God's Scythe Attack': An attack where Ven forms a scythe of black flames off of one arm, which he uses as a weapon for destructive results. *'Flame God's Cloud': An attack where Ven swipes his hand, releasing black flames that cover his target(s) like a cloud. *'Flame God's Ripping Heel' (炎神の裂く踵 Enjin no Sakukakato): Ven ignites his feet with a very intense black flame, allowing him to move faster than the eye can follow as he propels himself foward. He can utilize this technique to the extent that he can appear to be in several places at once and take down several opponents in mere seconds. Ven can easily close tremendous gaps of distance in the blink of an eye while remaining undetected. Upon activation of this technique, Ven's feet make a booming sound, which opponents can use as a warning signal. He can also use this technique to increase the power of his kicks. *'Flame God's Blazing Knee' (炎神の激怒膝 Enjin no Gekidohiza): After Ven ignites his knee in black flames, he uses that flame to rocket and strengthen his foot into the opponent high in the air. *'Flame God's Divine Horn' (炎神の神角 Enjin no Kamikaku): Ven ignites his entire body on fire in order to ram into his opponent at full speed and then launches them high into the air with his large horn of black fire. *'Flame God's Cross-fire' (炎神の十字火 Enjin no Jūjika): Ven puts his index fingers together in a cross shape before launching a cross-shaped column of black fire directly at his opponent. *'Flame God's Firefly Light' (炎神の蛍火 Enjin no Hotarubi): Ven creates many small, glowing black fireballs that float around an enemy, before Ven sends them all flying into the target(s) all at once, burning them. *'Comet Fist' (彗星拳, "Suisei Ken"): Ven engulfs his fists in black flames, and delivers a series of fierce punches, which move at speeds which they can no longer be seen, leaving only jet streams in their place. They are capable of hitting the opponent over a thousand times a second, like meteors, and may even hit the opponent over long distances. If Ven's magic unwasted, more fists may strike, until they reach the speed of light. The fists land so fast that, after a volley, they seemingly connect simultaneously. The massive circles of air bursts from the punches surrounding Ven resemble actual meteors. However, due to the large amount of energy it uses, Ven cannot sustain it for long, although the time it is used is considerably high. Lunar Eclipse Eyes: A rare eye magic only expressed within the Doomkaiser family line. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes have black sclera instead of white, along with red irises. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes can instill fear into any living creature, with the exception of Etherious, or those drawing on an Etherious' power, unless the user has had enough trainimg with their eyes. In order to activate this feature however one must make direct eye contact, and this can be blocked by reflective lenses like sunglasses. The eyes are also capable of instilling enough fear into a victim they cause the affected person to descend into insanity. A skilled user is also capable of shooting energy projectiles from their eyes, although this technique does not require direct eye contact to use. The eyes are also able to absorb light, creating completely dark spaces, with the exception of the light from the user's eyes. The light can only be held temporarily however and must be discharged, normally in the form of a large beam. These eyes are also the only thing that can allow someone to enter the Lunar Eclipse World. The Lunar Eclipse Eyes give power in three separate stages. Ven's eyes are in the First Stage. With these eyes Ven can use the base abilities, such as instilling fear and firing the Eclipse Beam, but are incapable of entering the Lunar Eclipse World with them. These eyes can be turned off so that they won't scare anyone. *'Eclipse Beam': The user shoots two scarlet beams from their eyes easily cutting through flesh. This attack was able to shatter Jason's Black Shield, and extinguish the flames on Watcher's arms while forcing him backwards. **'Super Eclipse Beam': After absorbing enough energy into their eyes, the user can fire off an even more powerful version of the signature Eclipse Beam. This spell was used to nearly defeat Watcher. *'New Moon': The user absorbs all the light in an area into their eyes, increasing the power of the Eclipse Beam, but this amount of energy can only be held in temporarily, before it discharges randomly. *'Lunacy': By making the usual direct eye contact, the user instills even more fear into their opponent than before, forcing them to hallucinate and go crazy with fear. The added stress can cause a heart attack and, by extension, possibly death. This spell was used to give Watcher enough fear he couldn't activate his Fire Eyes, and caused an illusion of Zeref to take a few steps back. Shadow Magic: Ven is capable of using Doomkaiser Style Shadow Magic, which he taught himself how to utilize it. He primarily uses it to ensnare his foes to use his God Slayer techniques on them, or stop them from moving to get direct eye contact with them, but the shadows can also be used to cut through substances as hard as iron. The shadows he releases from his body don't exactly act like shadows, being more fluidic until Ven gives them a specific order. The shadows Ven uses are completely physical allowing othera to grab onto them, and they require a physical connection with Ven in order to be useable. In the event someone grabs his shadows to pull him in closer, he can simply sever the connection, allowing him to create more shadows to replace them. Class Schedule Mandatory Subjects *'Lacrima usages, understanding and development': This class is a hands on learning style class that focuses on the use of lacrima, a magic crystalline substance, and it's uses in everyday life and battle. Students will get the chance to handle a variety of lacrima styles, from communication lacrima to magically charged lacrima. Student will be given a final project where they must develop a way to utilize lacrima with their own magic, and give a presentation on how they would use that in combat. All activities will be performed in a safe environment with proper supervision. *'Hand to Hand Combat': The Hand to Hand Combat class consists of three parts, offense, defense and strategy. The offense consists of simply learning how to punch and different ways of attacking and also how to improve your offense in general. Defense includes how to block your opponents attacks, dodge them and even how to counter them. Expect to get hit in this course. The strategy portion of the course consists of many different ways on how to win a hand to hand fight such as learning your opponents weaknesses and exploiting them. Students are expected to have a fun time during this course and to participate as much as they can. The teacher will be separating the students into different groups based on initial strength in order to prevent anyone from getting seriously injured. Depending on how a student performs throughout the year, students will be able to move up and down in groups. Monday-Thursday will be training and Friday's will be scrimmaging days. *'Physical Training': The Physical Training course at K.I.M.A. teaches the students how to become more fit and prepared for battle (if need be). Physical training consists of many aerobic exercises and weight training, in order to become stronger. There are a wide array of different physical activities that you are able to partake in such as rock climbing, weight lifting and simple sports that will do throughout the year in KIMA. We hope here at KIMA that each student does their best in class but also has fun. *'Caster Magic': The Caster Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Caster Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a caster magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to expell ethernano throughout their bodies in order to create auras and how to properly utilize this fighting style. *'Holder Magic': The Holder Magic class at K.I.M.A. teaches the students the basic principles of one of the huge branches of magic, Holder Magic. During this class, students will learn how to recognize a holder magic and how to nullify or counter it on their own. They will learn how to chanell ethernano through various objects and bodies in order to amplify the already existing power within and how to properly utilize this fighting style. Elective Subjects *'Elemental Magic': This class focuses on the fundamentals of elemental magic, that is explains how to manipulate an element to fit student's style, how to creatively use an element for your survival and how to counter the respective element. Although purely theoretical, this subject offers great fundamentals for young mages who wish to specialize in any type of elemental magic. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Lost and Slayer Magic': This class offers students the ability to learn about magic erased from history and records, lost and slayer Magic! Students can learn about magic ranging from various lost magic like Arc of Time to different slayer styles! Not only will students learn about slayer magic itself, but different types like Dragon, Phoenix, God, Demon, and more! This class is for students who want to know more about the magic itself as it is rare to find slayer magic users at the age range we currently have at K.I.M.A. This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Combat Tactics': Although called "tactics" this class focuses on both tactical approaches to battle, as well as strategical. Here students will learn basic maneuvers and plans, both in direct styles of fighting and responsive styles, to achieve the greatest overall result during a battle. The first half of the class will focus on individual operations, while the second half will focus on team operations. Students should leave this class with a greater understanding of battle strategies and means to outwit their opponent. This class is stationed at the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Geography': This class offers students an opportunity to study and get to know the regions all over Fiore. In this class students will be able to learn how to make their own maps, evaluate optimal routes while traveling and such. It is very helpful and is considered to be one of the more useful classes taught at K.I.M.A. It is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. *'Magical Creatures': This class offers students the chance to learn about a variety of magical beings and creatures that can range from an elemental Phoenix to frogs that can tell the future! In this class students will be able to learn where a creature's habitat is, how to go about dealing with them, weaknesses, strengths and more! This class is for students who love learning about animals and other beings that they may come across in their future magic careers! This class is stationed in the Magical Knowledge Department. Equipments Trivia *Ven is based off of Kei Tsukishima of the Haikyuu!! series. *Ven is a user-based character, he looks exactly like the author except the author have black hair and dark brown eyes. Category:Under Construction